


Стать частью Семьи

by EnokiHatake



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M, teen!reborn, ау где учителем тсуны является колоннелло, леон самый прекрасный хамелеон на свете
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnokiHatake/pseuds/EnokiHatake
Summary: Десятого Вонголу с легкой подачи Емитсу натренировал Колоннелло, но это не означает, что судьба не решит пихнуть Тсунаеши знакомиться с Реборном под очередным странным предлогом.Например, не хотите заиметь в свою Семью сильнейшего киллера столетия?
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Стать частью Семьи

— Что мы тут забыли, напомни, Колоннелло, — Тсунаеши зевает в ладонь и под пристальным взглядом своего учителя поправляет рубашку и одергивает рукава пиджака. — Нет, правда, у нас были тренировки в Мафия-ленде, но… бар?

— А ты считаешь, что боссы семей занимаются тренировками Пламени и только? — вскидывает бровь блондин и фыркает. — Разочарую, но большая часть твоей будущей жизни пройдет в бумагах да переговорах, кора.

— Тогда зачем вы меня тренировали?!

— Я сказал, большая часть, а не вся жизнь, придурок, кора! — Аркобалено Дождя щурится и смотрится… по-детски. Потому что выглядит он на шестнадцать — спасибо Верде за открытие снятия проклятия — и потому, что на молодом лице совершенно глупо смотрятся взрослые строгие глаза.

В этом заведении приглушенный красный свет, и будет совсем неудивительно, если ночами оно превращается в нечто большее, чем просто питейное. Здесь женщины с опасным и пронзительным взглядом — гостьи — и с наивно-милыми лицами — работницы — и вокруг них кружат десятки боссов и обычных солдат. Мафия, как и религия, похожа на гомосексуалиста: забирает себе по обычаю только мужчин. Даже если обычаи в последние годы часто нарушаются. Сцена посередине, не подсвеченная, все в том же полумраке, и совершенно пустая — не по статусу лезть на нее и творить бедлам, это нужно ждать совершенно не имеющих чувства собственного достоинства — или чрезвычайно самоуверенных.

Тсунаеши разваливается в мягком кресле и получает под столом по колену от учителя:

— Не позорься хотя бы здесь, кора! — недовольно сверкают голубые глаза, а в следующее мгновение, выпрямляясь и усаживаясь прямо, Савада чувствует вытянутые ноги Колоннелло. Вздыхает по поводу двойных стандартов. Снова смотрит на толпу ленивым взглядом. Он ведь так и не понял, зачем именно сюда его привели.

«Молодой босс Вонголы… Вонголенок… Босс Боссов пришел к нам, посмотрите!..» — перешептываются стоящие в парах и группах, кидая короткие взгляды на шатена. Он поджимает губы и отворачивает голову в сторону от них, чтобы не пересечься случайно с кем-нибудь глазами, постукивает нервно пальцами по подлокотникам… черт, ему восемнадцать, он в мафиозном мире с четырнадцати, а привыкнуть к повышенному вниманию к своей личности никак не может. Пальцы чересчур резко проходятся по полам пиджака, по отглаженному воротнику — сейчас бы расстегнуть верхние пуговицы и перестать задыхаться от этого интереса людей теневого мира.

Когда к нему собирается подойти молодой парень — не в его возрасте так говорить, но да ладно — с другой стороны зала слышится грохот и недовольный крик:

— Я этого не хотел! Это вообще ты во всем виноват! Ты разрешил мне скандалить, сколько влезет, забыл?!

— Ой, да делай, что хочешь! — Тсуна явно представляет всплеск руками. И слышит высокомерный, слишком громкий в этой тишине, хмык.

— Отлично!

И на пустующую сцену забирается юноша — ровесник, эм, внешнего вида Колоннелло, в черных брюках, жестких мужских туфлях и рыжей рубашке. Аркобалено Дождя подается вперед и подпирает голову рукой. Это что, шоу ожидает? Юноша откашливается, звонко постукивая носком по покрытию:

— Итак, вы все слышали мое возмущение, — начинает он, уперев руки в бока. — Если вы его не слышали, то вы чертов глухарь, валите нахрен из мафии, пока вас из-за этого недостатка не вальнули, — жмет плечами, и Тсуна ощущает, как накаляется атмосфера. — Но сейчас не об этом! — он вздергивает вверх палец — нога его отстукивает четкий ритм. — Сейчас о том, что вы, трусы, наверное впервые в жизни увидите кого-то на этой сцене. И только посмейте мне помешать, ясно? — обводит черным взглядом толпу и жмет плечами. — Допустим, молчание — согласие.

— Да ты совсем поехавший, — усмехается кто-то с первых рядов и давится вином и ответом «Вообще не новость».

Тсуне совершенно не нравится, что этот моложавый незнакомец перекрывает обзор, и потому торопливо усаживает его рядом с собой. Чтоб не маячил перед глазами. Но выглядит этот чрезвычайно счастливо и довольно, даже становится совестно — надо будет потом послушать все же, с какой целью подошел к боссу Вонголы.

Брюнет на сцене замирает, прямой и расслабленный — а затем хлопает руками над головой. Савада не сразу понимает, откуда идет этот ритм и музыка, пока не переводит взгляд на скрывающиеся в полумраке ноги: они движутся с невероятной скоростью, выбивая настолько знакомый и понятный ритм, внутренняя сторона стопы, внешняя, взмах ногой, хлопок, эмоции-эмоции-эмоции и отработанные движения переплетаются в повисшей тишине. Допустим, это была самая оригинальная истерика, которую доводилось видеть Саваде — он даже не сразу понял, в какой момент приоткрыл рот и забыл дышать, наблюдая за гибким телом, за щелчками пальцев, хлопками, быстрыми батманами, прыжками, ритмичным топаньем… кажется, у этого танца было короткое название такое… знакомое.

— Да он мастер в стэпе, — хмыкает сидящий рядом незнакомец. Брюнет на сцене замирает на мгновение — срывается в танце вновь, все ближе к краю, все изощреннее движения. Он замирает с глухим раз-два-три, выхватывает нож и отправляет его четко в голову тому, кто нарушил тишину.

— Это чечетка, ублюдок.

Тсунаеши, благодаря своей интуиции успевший утянуть парня вниз, поднимает взгляд вверх и натыкается на голубые и смеющиеся глаза Колоннелло — такие его лицу идут гораздо больше.

— Кто этот?..

— У него хороший слух, не продолжай фразу, — Аркобалено Дождя на грани смеха. — Это Реборн. Можешь идти знакомиться.

Именно так Савада Тсунаеши повстречал Аркобалено Солнца, лучшего киллера современности — и будущего киллера семьи Вонгола. По крайней мере, такового требовало задание. («Чего?!» — вылупляет глаза шатен, когда они выходят из бара, и от насмешливого и озорного взгляда наставника хочется прямо сейчас удавиться).

Лучший киллер современности пляшет стэ… чечетку и кидается ножами, а еще у него есть огромный хамелеон — мир решил собрать человека из всех возможных сомнительных качеств, которые существуют?

***

Когда Тсуне заявляют, мол, у тебя месяц, пока этот в Италии, вперед, переманивай его на нашу сторону, и добавляют, что Реборн, вообще-то, человек абсолютно несговорчивый и упрямый, он на сто процентов уверен, что не видать Вонголе этого человека у себя в рядах. Просто посмотрите на своего босса — ни харизмы, ни обаяния, как вербовать? Тем более, что это аркобалено, а по знакомству со всеми остальными Савада понял, что у них всех типично-непереносимый характер. Да-да, даже Фонга в определенные моменты жизни.

Савада совершенно не жалел о том, что ему достались в Хранители совершенно другие люди, искренне их любил и обожал просто за существование.

Савада совершенно не понимал, зачем ему очередная заноза в причинном месте, и заноза дофига болючая — если уж аркобалено намекнули о несговорчивости, то это должен быть просто самый невозможный человек на свете.

Который не мог дотянуться до верхней полки и потому сверлил ее взглядом полным ненависти. Тсунаеши прикладывает ладонь к лицу, вздохнув, подходит ближе; Рэй Брэдбери, явно его сейчас покрывают нецензурщиной, стоит буквально на голову выше шатена и смотрит сверху вниз новенькой обложкой:

— Достать? — миролюбиво предлагает юноша, и лучший киллер столетия на подобное предложение лишь хмыкает и смотрит совершенно недовольно.

— Свалить.

— Нет, я серьезно, без требований чего-либо взамен.

— Я тоже совершенно серьезно, мне твоя помощь не нужна.

— Но ведь, — Тсунаеши старательно подбирает слова, — ты ниже. Стульев нет.

— Я высокий, вообще-то, — совершенно оскорбленно отзывается брюнет, скрестив руки на груди и отбивая ритм кончиком туфли.

— Но ты ниже Колоннелло, — недоуменно моргает Савада, не решившись продолжить, что, в принципе, и Верде, и Фонга, и… наверное, Лар. Мальчишка перед ним нервно дергает бровью и прижимает ладонь к губам, явно сдерживая себя. — Так что не думаю, что моя помощь будет лишней.

— Какой. У. Тебя. Рост? — отрывисто спрашивает Реборн, сверкая уже не черными, а светло-карими глазами. — На вид не больше метра семидесяти пяти. Я прав? О, можешь не отвечать, у меня замечательный глазомер, я знаю, что я прав, — он сжимает кулаки, зацепив ткань рубашки ногтями. — Так вот, представь себе, еще каких-то пару лет — и я буду выше тебя на голову, и выше Колоннелло, и даже наравне с Верде. Так что рот свой закрой…

— Так тебе достать книгу? — перебивает его Тсунаеши, заставляя поперхнуться воздухом. Реборн отводит взгляд и обиженно буркает:

— Да.

Савада вытягивает руку и непозволительно легко достает этого чертового Рэя — задерживается лишь для того, чтобы прочесть название, ироничное, «Они были смуглые и золотоглазые» — и подает нервному и раздраженному брюнету. Тот буквально вырывает его из рук и хмуро смотрит в ответ. Резко разворачивается и уходит к кассе, не поворачиваясь.

У Савады внутри просыпается что-то требующее адреналина.

— Может, присоединишься к моей Семье?

Реборн показывает аккуратный фак, не кинув даже короткого взгляда через плечо.

Босс Семьи Буэно будет найден убитым в своем саду, у него будет смуглая кожа, жир из-под кожи удален, а в глаза вставлены желтые линзы. Потому что киллеры никогда просто так не ходят в магазины.

***

— Ну как, дочитал?

Гиперинтуиция Вонголы упорно и постоянно ведет его к этому киллеру, и сколько бы тот не скрывался, всегда оказывается найденным. Как вот сейчас, на задании с хорошей оплатой. Сволочь.

— Отойди, — он приглядывается к жертве, склоняя голову к плечу. — А то сквозь тебя палить буду.

Тсунаеши ведет себя неожиданно разумно и пододвигается под взглядом, заменяющим всю гигантскую тираду о том, как бы хорошо было, если б шатен привязал к своим ногам груз и скинулся в Средиземное море. Реборн вытягивает руку с абсолютно ничем — и Тсунаеши думает, что волшебство реально, черт, как ремень из штанов может превратиться сперва в рептилию (кстати, с просто невероятно презрительным взглядом), а затем — в пистолет с глушителем?

И как скрыться с места преступления, если все знают, что палили с твоей стороны?

— Реборн, сука! — старательно виляет по подворотням Савада, а бегущий впереди брюнет, словно бы и не уставая, лишь заворачивает в очередной проулок. — Почему при гражданских?!

— Все ради тебя! — отзывается киллер, усмехнувшись через плечо — и по стене перескакивает через стену тупика. Тсунаеши обреченно стонет и надеется, что если пожаловаться учителю, он поймет, что миссия абсолютно невыполнима. Учитель на это заявление ржет в ладонь и жмет плечами, мол, я это знаю, это не я придумал, страдай и развивайся.

Он развивается. В определенных навыках. Например, увернись от летящей в голову посуды, вернись в особняк в состоянии аффекта, извинись перед теми, на кого лучший киллер столетия решил выплеснуть накопившуюся ярость, и самое важное — заберись в его квартиру, чтоб он не понял, что ты в нее забирался. Последнее находится в процессе изучения.

— Какого черта ты жрешь еду из моего холодильника? — теперь они меняются ролями, и его ищет Реборн, не меняется только недовольство одного и смиренная обреченность другого. — Дома не кормят? Ты потом спать на моей кровати будешь и пользоваться моим душем?

Реборн проклинает эту жизнь, никчемного вонголенка и свой язык — потому что чертов Савада в какой-то момент оказывается закутанным в его одеяло, развалившимся посередине постели и безмятежно сопящим. Так еще и йогурт, купленный вчера для сегодня, подозрительно пропал из холодильника…

— Пошел нахер, проглодит ебаный! — шатена вытряхивают подозрительно легко из одеяла и из окна, оставляя валяться на тротуаре и шипеть на содранные коленки. — И чтоб в следующий раз, когда забирался, хотя бы деньги мне оставлял за сожранное! — окно с грохотом захлопывается. Тсунаеши в окно видит торжествующую морду хамелеона и шокировано приоткрывает рот.

Он не ел ни вчера ни сегодня ничего.  
Это пиздец.

***

— Тебя еще машина не переехала? — закатывает глаза брюнет и поворачивается на в очередной раз его нашедшего шатена. Тот недоуменно моргает:

— А должна?

— Следовало бы, — хмыкает Реборн. — Туда-сюда, пару раз — и минус одна мигрень мне.

— На старости лет? — услужливо подсказывает окончание фразы Тсунаеши и вздрагивает от неожиданного явного рыка. Едва успевает увернуться от быстро выкинутого и летящего ему в глаз кулака.

Реборн замирает на несколько мгновений, задумчиво склонив голову к плечу, и подозрительно тихо усмехается.

Не к добру.

***

На Саваду не орут, когда он в очередной раз смотрит с соседней крыши на приготовление киллером завтрака, даже наоборот, преувеличенно игнорируют, только Леон, зеленая чувырла, смотрит ленивым оранжевым глазом и странно надувается-сдувается, будто сдерживает рвущийся смех.

Реборн ставит две тарелки на стол — Тсунаеши думает, ого, вау, гость, но когда черный ожидающий взгляд прожигает в нем дыру, обмирает. Это что, его зовут?.. Даже вытягивается чуть выше, проверяя, вдруг электрическую тонкую сеть нацепили на окно и хотят таким способом избавиться. Ничего нет, то есть, ни ловушек ни капканов, Савада с неприлично широкой улыбкой приземляется на чужой подоконник — и получает той самой тарелкой с готовой горячей пастой с соусом в лицо.

— А правду говорят о тебе в рядах мафии, — отплевываясь и снимая с себя длинные макаронины, вздыхает Тсуна и, завидев вопросительно вздернутую бровь, поясняет. — Что ты стерва еще та.

Глаза киллера внезапно становятся больше их нормального размера где-то раза в два, а затем он — обиженно? высокомерно? презрительно? — фыркает и отворачивается:

— Можешь распространять слухи, что я бью посуду, психую и бьюсь вечерами голым в истерике.

— А почему голым?

— Так драматичнее.

Тсунаеши пытается это представить и кивает сам себе, что, да, драматичнее, не поспоришь.

— Не, я просто знаю, как теперь буду тебя звать, когда ты не оборачиваешься на мой голос.

Реборн не воспринимает это серьезно ровно до того момента, пока в одном из баров, куда он решил прийти, его не зовут сперва неуверенным «Эй, Реборн…», обреченно вздыхают — и выкрикивают «Эй, стерва с хамелеоном!». Реборн думает, что очень печально, что нельзя убивать Босса боссов, не навлекая на себя гнев остальных семей.

Реборн перестает удивляться абсолютно всему и даже принимает тот факт, что это лохматое недоразумение сидит на его кухне и смотрит огромными тупыми глазищами на бокал вина — и плевать, что он по размеру напоминает вазу. Или жрет только-только испеченную пиццу, сука, давно, видимо, из окна по-спартански не пинали. Или спит рядом. Тсунаеши сперва поудивлялся тому, насколько горячим — по температуре, не думайте лишнего — является Аркобалено Солнца, потом пару раз придавил Леона и из-за этого вышвыривался за дверь (но получал злобное удовлетворение от каждого сдавленного писка рептилии), и только затем научился укладываться на таком положении, чтобы и тепло, и не слишком близко. Допустим, пару раз закинул ногу на бедро, нестрашно ж.

Реборн удивляется лишь тому, что в какой-то момент Савада приперается совершенно разбитым и не начинает свою двухнедельную шарманку по поводу «Плиз, стань частью Вонголы, я не хочу умереть боссом от руки своего же учителя». Смотрит так подозрительно, Леон жмет своими недоплечами, мол, сам решай. Реборн решает — и ставит перед никчемностью бутылку виски и пару рюмок.

— Выкладывай.

Савада выглядит на уровень «не сойдет, даже если подкатить прибухнувшим», и по мнению Реборна так надо выглядить, когда тебя изнасиловали родственники, а не…

— Девушка завтра приезжает, которая мне нравится.

Че?

— И? — он разливает алкоголь и иронично приподнимает брови. — В чем проблема?

— Так я не пойму, нравлюсь ли ей я! — всплескивает руками Савада и прикладывается лбом о стол. Киллер испытывает смутное желание поступить так же и задумчиво вертит виски, поднося его на свет и щуря глаза. Рыжее-рыжее все, как Пламя Неба.

— Так… пригласи ее куда-нибудь? — задумчиво и неохотно предлагает Реборн. Тсунаеши качает головой и дует щеки:

— Это тебе легко и естественно куда-нибудь кого-нибудь приглашать, а не мне. У тебя это в порядке вещей. У тебя, слышишь, а не у меня.

Киллер сперва удивляется неожиданному признанию своих заслуг на любовном фронте, а затем залпом опустошает рюмку. У Савады портится цвет лица от переживаний, надо что-то делать.

Что-то делать происходит после практически допитой бутылки, пара капель болтается на дне.

— Снимай верх, — Реборн взмахивает рукой и поднимается на ноги. — Давай-давай, я знаю самый действенный способ.

Шатен смотрит недоверчиво — и это совершенно обоснованно, но все же расстегивает пуговицу сперва на пиджаке, скидывая его на спинку стула, а затем принимается за рубашку под пристальным взглядом. Брюнет про себя отмечает «Неплохо» и делает шаг вперед. И еще один. Тсунаеши испугаться не успевает, что уж там, осознать, что будет — тоже, как киллер прижимается к нему всем своим жарким телом и, довольно усмехнувшись, сперва легко проходится пальцами по лопаткам, а затем — ногтями проводит рвано вниз, жестко целуя и заглушая вскрик.

Он не хочет думать, отчего в такой ситуации мог образоваться румянец на этих бледных щеках. Он не хочет предполагать даже, есть ли у него самого такой же.

Утро и день Савады проходят как-то слишком странно. Сначала, выйдя на балкон — опять же, не особняк Вонголы, квартира Реборна — он встречает двух… эм, очень любящих друг друга людей на балконе напротив, и совершенно сдуру машет им приветственно рукой. И стоит пару минут в ахуе от того, что ему махнули в ответ (только бы не позвали третьим, боже). Потом видит неожиданный завтрак и записку… почерком Реборна. Странно это все, потому что он бы точно не стал писать, что у Тсуны все получится (успокоение приходит, когда он переворачивает стикер и видит приписку «через жопу»).

Потом как-то очень весело его встречает учитель в Вонголе — объяснимо, благо, их приехали навестить остальные Аркобалено. И Киоко. Киоко должна появиться вечером. Почему так спину жжет?

— Ну что, теперь ведь тебе не стыдно свою форму показывать? — сверкает блондин белозубой улыбкой, опять хвастается перед Лар. — Давай, сними верх, покажи, во что я смог тебя превратить.

Тсуне кажется эта фраза смутно знакомой, и одновременно он ощущает себя совершенно оскорбленным. Но тут не откажешь, под пристальными-то взглядами. Особенно от Гокудеры и Мукуро. Господи, спаси и сохрани его от них.

— Воу, это тоже ты ему оставил? — мягко посмеивается в ладонь Фонг, посматривая на красные яркие царапины. Тянет руку, чтобы коснуться и проверить на реальность, и Саваду будто бы прошибает током от нахлынувших вчерашних воспоминаний. Колоннелло присвистывает, пожимает плечами, мол, нет, не я, и спрашивает, что за девушку он нашел-то себе.

Фонг смертельно бледнеет, уловив шепот, Верде, непонимающе склонив голову к плечу, просит повторить погромче.

— Это Реборн, — кивая, словно зомби, вновь говорит Тсуна, и решивший попить воды Скалл давится ею же, утирая струйки, пошедшие носом. Верде следует примеру Фонга, сливаясь со своим халатом. Лар Милч вскидывает брови, по-цыплячьи повернув голову. Маммон молчит, но молчит чрезвычайно пораженно. Десятое поколение и Юни командно краснеют и отводят взгляды. Тсуна, словно бы опомнившись, начинает. — Не… Не, все не так это… А, пока не забыл, Колоннелло, кто у нас стэп танцевать умеет?

Колоннелло ненавидит чертовы задания Вонголы всем сердцем и отчаянно-испуганно кричит.

***

Савады нет три недели, и Реборну очень хочется поймать его и отчитать за то, что он не возвращается и не боготворит его и его готовку, но гордость и здравый смысл намекают, что этого делать не стоит. Не то чтобы он слушал голос логики, даже будучи физматом, но непомерное эго задевать было неприятно от слова «совсем».

А еще ему интересно, где, черт подери, его реакция на то, что ему, лучшему в мире киллеру, поступил заказ на Хибари Кею. Типа, вообще не волнует судьба Хранителя? Окей, тогда он расправится с ним как можно быстрее, а потом понаблюдает за страданиями Дечимо Вонголы.

— Эй, парень, а повторишь танец, ну, как в тот раз? — неожиданные старые лица в неожиданном старом баре. Реборн фыркает, закатив глаза, и показывает средний палец. — Да ну, а если заплатим?

— Сколько? — спустя пару минут раздумий все же решает уточнить брюнет.

— Пятерку, — отвечает с усмешкой рослый, и, видя потерю интереса, поспешно добавляет. — Сотен.

— Окей, — поднимается на ноги киллер и, выхватив из чужого кармана бумажник, вытаскивает под поток возмущений, нужную сумму. — Под следующую же песню. Ни больше ни меньше, — он забирается на обыкновенно пустую и полутемную возвышенность и нервно стучит ногой, ожидая конца какой-то вещицы о любви. Ему просто нужно психануть, выплеснуть накопившееся хоть куда-то — а работа, хоть и с убийствами, на то и работа, что это рутина и скука, и вообще уже подбешивает.

Единственное, чему он рад, что следующая песня оказывается получше предшественницы. И ритм четкий, ура. И язык приятный — спасибо Богу за то, что придумал итальянский и французский, и проклинаю его за русский и немецкий, и их грубость.

Под ногами отдается привычным звончим гулом пол, привычный шорох, привычные скольжения и шаги, хлопки, повороты, поднятия ноги чуть ли не до лица, чтобы выбить замедленную ноту. И почему-то это не приносит успокоения, разве что самомнение стабильно держится на отметке за «слишком» от прекратившихся в зале разговоров и внимательных, полных интереса, взглядов на него.

— Tous les mêmes, tous les mêmes, tous les mêmes, et y'en a marre…

Поворот, шаг, какая-то подозрительная тень, скользнувшая за спиной.

— Tous les mêmes, tous les mêmes, tous les mêmes, et y'en a marre…

Грохочущая музыка, и ритм, отдающийся в груди, каждый шаг, каждый такт — выдержанно, отточенно.

— Tous les mêmes, tous les mêmes, tous les mêmes, et y'en a marre…

Еще поворот, просто ближе к краю, чтобы потом сесть и допить оставленное лимончелло. Или пристрелить суку, допившую его вместо него.

— Tous les mêmes, tous les mêmes, tous les mêmes, et y'en a marre… — Реборн не понимает прикола, какого черта оказался в кольце рук, если танец не закончен, а уже звучат последние аккорды, последний повтор и затихающие ноты. На него — черт бы побрал — смотрят сверху вниз каре-рыжие-непонятные глаза, мягко и словно улыбчиво.

Мягко и словно бы улыбчиво губы касаются губ.

— Реборн, убери пожалуйста, нож, от моей шеи, — нервно просит Тсунаеши, почувствовав холод превратившегося Леона. — И да, ты мне нравишься.

— Ты хочешь меня так заманить в Вонголу? — кривит губы киллер, Дечимо весело усмехается, кивнув — и стремительно краснеет от влажного жадного поцелуя, от которого подкашиваются ноги. Он совершенно не удивлен, что этот ненастоящий мальчишка (сволочный аркобалено) наклоняет его так, что уже сам нависает над шатеном, все равно руки с талии, скрытой рыжей рубашкой, не убрал. И не удивлен от того, что уж слишком крепко его держат за воротник, не давая упасть. — Я согласен, — брюнет жмет плечами.

Кажется, пришедший с учеником Колоннелло что-то снова кричит, и там слишком много несправедливости, невозможности и совращении малолетних.

Странный он.


End file.
